Clouds in my coffee
by CaptainHighpants
Summary: Festus life is thrown in to turmoil when he catches old Punky-Poo up to no good.   Featuring possibly everyone on earth including : John Morrison , the Miz , Brucie , Sheamus , Sir Jimmy , Hunter and many many more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello chums , this is a story i've been writing on tumblr.  
>It is not serious obviously. You would have to be mental to think so.<br>Hope you enjoy it it has roughly 7 million chapters.

Chapter 1.

One fine day in the forest of pantaloons a young girl manly man was dancing through the trees on the look out for his beloved punky-poo.

Why hello there Festus , may i say. You are looking simply ravishing this evening. Who is the lucky chap

Oh . Mr Rude! You are charming , i m going to meet my Prince Punk . I see your hear for a visit , you have lovely wings. Thy match your perm perfectly. Festus exclaimed shyly.

Ohoho , well you be careful there , i know all about him. I ll be off now. God bless you child. God bless .

Festus gasped as Rick flew in to the night , how ravishing he looked. His bum rippling in the wind. But there was no time to gaze. He had to see Punk!.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~WWWYKI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaining speed he rushed towards Punks house. His breast popping out of his prety dress.

No time to fix that , plus it s a good look anyway. He thought to himself.

Turning the corner he reached his destination , he quickly opened the door wanting to surprise his lover boy.

My loooooove , i m here! He shouted and batted his eye lids .

But there was no answer. Festus was getting worried. He decided to channel scooby doo and investigate.

It didn t take love for festus to reach the bedroom , he d never been invited in by punk of course. But it didn t stop him from hiding in the closet to watch his prince sleep.

And there he was. In the arms of another. Smooching.

Festus felt i ll. He recognised the man immediately. It was that hussy Black John Cena. He glanced at the solid pointy breasts and felt i ll. How could this be? How could his Saviour betray him like this?

Festus ran , all the way he expected to feel a calming hand on his head again but there was none. Oh lord.

He ran boobie flapping. Where he was going? Even he didn t know.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He ran until he could run to longer , his knees gave way as he fell down a steep hill. Landing in a large rose bush , he knew he looked a mess. Face and body bruised an bloody from his fall in to the bush of love , Eyes puffy with tears.

But he no longer cared , what was the use in being as beautiful as he usually was when the one you love , the one who took you in and saves you has found another?

His tears eventually gave way to faint sobs , he d exhausted himself. When he heard a rustle coming from the bush close to him. His heart leaped with hope at the thought that it was punk , here to take him in his arms and carry him home again.

His happy thought was quickly ruined though when he saw a big hairy shape crawl out from the bush , at first he thought it was just the friendly forest tramp Tyler but no . It was a bear!

Festus gasped , trying not to make a sound was hard when he was about to poo in punkys knickers. He tried to crawl out of the bears view , it was no use though. The bear had already spotted him!

Festus cried in to his beanie hat , this was it. The end. No one would even know that he was gone!

Suddenly the bear rose up and a man with massive legs , like a spider , rushed out and put it in an ankle lock!

Festus couldn t believe his eyes when he saw the bear tap out and crawl away , who was this knight who had just saved him!

The man reached down and offered Festus his hand , Are you alright?

Y-y-yes Festus was struggling to regain his composure. T-thank you , you s-saved me.

no problem , I m swags , the bear tamer. Be more careful next time. It not safe for such a beautiful girl to be this deep in the forest . Swags sai with deep concern in his voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

U-um , actually i m a boy . Festus blushed. The way Swags was gazing at him was making his tummy jump. A-a-and i got lost , i couldn t find my way back! Please tell me you know the way!

His eyes were burning with tears again , Please!

Swags smiled , Or course i do , i ve lived hear all my life! just take my hand and follow me!

As Festus shyly took the taller mans hand he noticed it was moist , could it be that Swags , the great bear destroyer , was nervous too? Nawwww , thought festus he just made a bear tap out , thats all it ll be .

They made there way down the windy path , through bushes and branches , over hills and some rocks until they reached a small path Festus recognised.

Thank you so much! you saved me! before he realised what he was doing Festus had planted a kiss on the mans cheek .

O-oh! N-no problem! I m just glad we could get you home that s all. Please be careful, i would never want to see a poor lamb like you in such pain again Swags was blushing deeply as he looked at the young boy , he d never felt like this before.

Festus begain to hurry on his way , the butterflies in his tummy growing bigger and bigger as he looked back at the tall spider legged man. What was happening? He loved punk. Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Festus hurried up the path , his heart felt like it was about to burst through his plump chest.

All he needed to do was get home , punk never had to know that he smooched Swags. he did worse to me with bjc Festus mumbled to himself , i still hurt to think back to the moment he found his love in the arms of another.

Suddenly a mist bean to cloud his vision , he heard a loud voice Hi lady Fella! , what s trubblin ya?

Festus choked, who was this man! He was tall , handsome and very very ginger. He felt himself blush.

Hohoho , i know what your thinking. I m a mystical irish wizard. I ve been checking up on ya , and well. Ya seem to be in a bit of a pickle.

Im gonna fix that! I ll help ya win back old punkys heart.

And with that festus was once again enveloped in the mist , he felt his body begin to writhe in pain , something was happening!

See ya later fella! the mysterious man disappeared leaving just one trace. A floor length mirror.

Festus stared at the man in the mirror. If this didn t bring punk back he didn t know what would. 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Festus couldn t believe it , he was bloody gorgeous! He knew where he needed to go. Screw home.

He ran to the house he d been too -not my invitation of course- so many times before. He knew the way better than the back of his hand, this was him home. Home to his lover , and maybe one day home to there family

He threw him self through the door , the evening sunlight shone round him.

U-umm , wwho are you? Punk gasped , never had he seen such a magnificent creature. From his raven coloured hair to his manly jaw. This man was pure perfection.

Never you mind, i have something for you Festus winked at the man who had since feel to the floor in awe. Follow me

Punk lay on his bed in anticipation , what was this godly young man going to do with him? Any thing he bloody well want s punk muttered to himself.

The bedroom door flew open to a glorious sight, The young charmer was wearing a very atractive nurse outfit.

Punk nearly exploded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Punks heart was racing and his knickers were bulging. Dear god this man was beautiful.

He admired the mans plum bum and his long long legs. His glistening hair and his cleft chin.

Godamn punk thought to himself. What a lucky boy he was.

Festus heart was beating fast , nearly pounding out of his chest. This is what he had always wanted! Although swags face kept haunting him. But this wasn t the time for Jack , Punk was here!

Festus guided punk to the bed , he had no idea what he was doing but he decided to listed to the colours of the wind and let loose.

Punk lay down on the bed as Festus gently tugged and his knickers with his teeth. Slowly he released the older mans member .

Punk began to breath deeply as the younger chap took him in his mouth. It was clear that the young man was new to this as he clumsily licked him. It was also clear however that the kid was a natural.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This i the worst thing i ve ever wrote YKI.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Punk was about to cum , He let out a large moan as he felt his body give way to a wave of pleasure. He tried to catch his breath as he opened his eyes to see the young man swallow it all. What a beautiful sight it was. Enough to make him hard all over again.

Punk pulled the young man on to the bed , oh the things he wanted to do to him.

As he began to prepare the other man to do the deed Punk began to wiseper the usual sweet nothings. As he grabbed the lube from the bedside draw he massaged the beautiful strangers buttocks slowly inserting a few fingers in to the boys bum hole.

Festus gasped as he felt his lover finally penetrate him . His eyes filed with tears out of both the pain and the shear desperaion. He wanted him now.

Punk began to move his hips in time with the boys breathing , getting faster and faster until festus was screaming his name. He looked in to his eyes he couldn t believe what was happening.

Soon the younger boy could take it no longer , he began to write in pleasure , his lungs calling out his lovers name. He d never felt like this before. He felt complete.

Punk soon joined him in his bliss , eventually collapsing on op of his rock solid abs. There breathing slowed as they both began to fall in a deep sleep.

Wrapped in each others arms.

But all was not well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Festus woke up to a loud bang , he felt the older man climb out of the bed. he slowly rubbed his eyes , barely believing that last night had really happened.

He opened his mouth to say something to Punk but his mouth was quickly covered by the mans hand. Shhhhhh! , you have to go now! Quick! Punk whispered before giving the boy a peck on his soft rose coloured lips.

He pulled the boy out of bed trying to hurry him out the room as fast as possible. But it was too late! Festus could clearly hear footsteps getting closer and closer.

Quick , under the bed!

Fesus did as he was told , feeling shy still in his nuddy pants.

The door opened revealing a sunning , and shiny man. He had the thighs of Zeus himself.

Randy! , You didn t tell me you were coming this early , we were meeting later for the ball remember?

I know I know , i just wanted to check up on you , make you breakfast snuggle. You know the drill.

Festus could see punk blush , he couldn t believe it. Another man? Really?

Festus was trying to contain his sobs when suddenly the bed started rocking. Oh lord. He needed to get out of there!

And that was when he spotted it , the window! Of course!

He crawled over to it as soon as the rocking subsided -was a while- and the bedroom door shut.

He pulled himself up and out and once again felt him self stuck in the rose bush of love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Festus couldn t believe it , punk didn t love him.

Another man. In the bed he d just lay down in. With the man he d just lay down with.

He felt sick but he knew he had to keep going, back home. To his bed. Alone.

Just the thought of being alone made festus flinch. He couldn t do it. Maybe he should just give up and go with the first boy that would have him.

With a heavy heart festus trudged along , stopping on the way to fashion a miniskirt out of leaves to protect his modesty.

Woah woah woah , hold up a second!

Festus whipped round , he was confronted by a tall , handsome young man.

Who are you! I ve never seen you before, anyway don t really care. All i know is that you NEED to get your pretty little butt to my winter ball being held at the Palace of Wisdom tonight.

Festus could see the mans eyes well up with tears , he was a little scared.

i m sorry , it s just. I m so used to being the prettiest man here! I can t believe that someone s upstaged me. I just can t. Iv e never felt so. Jealous before! I m sorry.

Festus calmly forgave the man , and agreed to his party. Maybe it would be for the best to get out there and focus on someone else. Maybe he d even meet his soul mate?

Festus let out a heavy sigh , trying to this positively as the young man crawled up the rocks and away from him.

Yeah , maybe it would be good for him. 


End file.
